Every year many vehicle accidents are caused by impaired driving. One common kind of impaired driving is drowsy driving. If the vehicle operator falls asleep for even a second while driving, the results can be disastrous. Another common kind of impaired driving is distracted driving. Modern vehicles come equipped with any number of distractions including stereos, air-conditioners, navigation systems, etc. Furthermore, a vehicle operator can be distracted by another passenger or by articles the vehicle operator brings into the vehicle (e.g., a mobile telephone, book, etc.).